


Corazones

by Laet_lyre



Series: Kai x Rei oneshots [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre
Summary: Kai sí podía dibujar corazones. Corazones anatómicamente correctos, para más señas.





	Corazones

Kai sí podía dibujar corazones. Corazones anatómicamente correctos, para más señas. Allí, para su incredulidad, tenía un bosquejo del órgano abierto al medio, con las válvulas, aurículas y ventrículos perfectamente definidos.

—¿Qué es, Ray?—preguntó Takao, estirándose para verlo.

—Un recordatorio de que es más listo que todos nosotros juntos —repuso, una sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Cuando el bicolor ignoró su petición de que los ayudase a hacer los adornos para la fiesta de San Valentín, Takao bromeó diciendo que no podría ni dibujar un corazón, que seguramente estallaría en llamas si lo intentase.

—Como un vampiro dibujando una cruz —se rio de su propia ocurrencia.

Aquella era la respuesta del ruso. En apenas unos minutos, con una cartulina roja y un lápiz, había trazado un diseño bastante digno de un manual de fisiología para luego marcharse sin mediar palabra.

Le hacía gracia. Le apetecía reírse a carcajadas. Sólo se contuvo por la cara de pocos amigos del japonés.

—Voy a llevar estos adornos a casa de Max —masculló el chico de la gorra.

—Vale, yo recogeré esto —dijo, empezando a amontonar los recortes de papel sobrantes.

Kai no era el típico necio de ego inflado que perdía toda la fuerza por la boca. Él dejaba que sus actos hablasen por sí solos. Se podía decir que se había ganado el derecho a ser arrogante. Al chino le resultaba hilarante contemplar el efecto de aquellas demostraciones. Sobre todo porque quienes intentaban burlarse de él recordaban la humillación mucho después de que el ruso olvidase el asunto. Claro que no siempre le había parecido gracioso. Hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía sentirse inferior, veía al ruso totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Unos pasos quedos le indicaron que no estaba solo. Kai traía una escoba y un recogedor. Sin un palabra se puso a barrer la purpurina que había desperdigada por el suelo. Takao se las había apañado para hacer un pequeño desastre.

—Gracias —dijo. Podría haberle dicho que no era necesario, que habían sido ellos quienes habían ensuciados y que ellos lo limpiarían. Podría, si fuese lo bastante idiota. Kai sabía de sobra que no le correspondía limpiar. Intentaba ser amable, y Ray no pensaba estropearlo.

—¿Irás a la fiesta?—inquirió el ruso a media voz.

—Me pasaré un rato, para una vez que no tengo que cocinar… —rio.—En cuanto saquen el karaoke me piro. Los adoro pero, con todo el cariño, suenan como si estuviesen torturando a un gato —Kai esbozó una media sonrisa.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, meditabundo. A Kai no le gustaba conmemorar cosas, y menos algo tan ñoño y cargado de chantaje emocional como San Valentín. Poner ojitos y protestar porque “¿Por qué no hacemos nada especial hoy? ¿Es que no me quieres?” estaba descartado. Total, absoluta y supercalifragilísticamente descartado. Había algo entre ellos, estaba más que claro desde antes incluso de que, semanas atrás, Kai le estampase un beso en la boca. Torpe, brusco, una declaración de intenciones a quemarropa, la fiereza de su mirada opacada por la rojez de sus mejillas. No le había pedido explicaciones. No las necesitaba. Estaban juntos y punto. No necesitaba exhibirse colgado de su brazo para demostrarlo.

Dejó que Kai lo atrajese hacia sí. El bicolor lo contempló con ternura, apartándole los cabellos del rostro, y lo despidió con un beso suave. Sabía que esperaría despierto a que volviese, y que él se pasaría toda la fiesta acordándose del ruso.

Porque Kai podía dibujar corazones, y robar el suyo con una sola mirada.


End file.
